


Don't Want the Night to End

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “So, I’m guessing you’re a regular here if they know your order that well?” Steve asked, trying to keep his tone casual.“Actually, I usually come here alone. Every now and then I bring my Assistant, Pepper, but I’ve never actually brought anyone here for a date before,” Tony answered, looking like he knew exactly what Steve had on his mind.“Oh,” was all he could answer back, the anxious ball in his stomach turning all warm and fuzzy at the realization. He took a quick sip from his glass of water before he continued, not taking his eyes off the glass. “Look, Tony, I’m not gonna lie, for some reason, I am a million times more nervous than I was yesterday. I don’t know if it’s because there’s a ‘date’ label attached to this or what, but every time I look over at you, my brain feels like it’s turned to goo and I can’t string a proper sentence together without having to think of every word. I swear, I’m not usually this much of a mess.” Steve finally gazed at him, his blue eyes looking unsure as he’d finished talking.





	Don't Want the Night to End

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't get these two out of my mind, I kinda had to write the date that is mentioned in 'Love is in the Air'. I think it still stands on its own fairly well, but I am biased and think the first one is still better than this one.

The New York air was warm as Steve walked towards the café. He hadn’t slept much the night before, getting home much too late, and having spent a few more hours texting with the brown haired, brown eyed stud he’d met on his flight that night. He’d already had 2 large coffees that morning, but between the 4 hours of sleep and the jet lag, he might as well have had water. Hopefully, he’d thought, he could at least be coherent when he tried to explain to his friends what happened last night.

He walked into the little café they often met up at on weekends, smiled to the staff as he headed towards their usual table in the back corner of the bright little shop. He was the first one there, not surprisingly, so he settled himself and pulled out his tablet to try and catch up on a few emails that had come in while he was travelling. Being regulars meant a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit were in front of him after only a few minutes sitting at his table.

“Thanks, May! You always take such good care of me,” Steve replied, stifling a yawn.

“Figured you needed the sustenance, considering you’re still wearing your sunglasses inside. Late night?” May replied, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“Yes, but it’s not what you think. Late flight’s all,” Steve answered, taking his sunglasses off.

“James told me when you were coming home. You shouldn’t be this tired.”

“Fine, maybe I was up a bit later texting someone.”

“I knew there was a guy involved! I hope he’s worth how tired you look, Steve, ‘cause I know your friends, and they won’t make it easy on you. And speaking of… I’ll be back with more coffee,” May gave him a wink as his friends arrived.

“STEVE! I missed you so much!” Natasha practically flung herself in his arms for a hug.

“Missed you too, Nat,” Steve hugged her tight, realizing just how much he had missed the redhead while he was away.

“I’m still not sure why we couldn’t just meet later today, instead of this god-awful time, on a Saturday,” Bucky mumbled as he collapsed in the chair across from Steve, Nat having taken the seat next to the blond.

“Feeling the love there, thanks James,” Steve replied, reaching over the table to ruffle Bucky’s hair as May came back with coffee, confirming their usual orders.

“So, what’s this you mentioned about a date?”, Nat asked once May had left.

“Um, I kinda met this guy on the flight last night. We hit it off and he asked me out,” Steve replied, biting his lower lip as the memory of the flight came back to him.

“See, you could have typed that out easily. There’s more to this. Start talking, Rogers,” Bucky was looking at him over his coffee mug.

“Fuck, I meant it, you guys won’t believe me when I tell you who it is,” Steve put his head in his hands, not sure how to carry on. He just turned on his tablet, opened his photo gallery, and tapped on the newest saved picture. He slid the tablet to Nat, before returning his head to his hands, mostly to hide another yawn.

“Steve? Is that…”, Natasha gave the tablet to Bucky, who just looked confused.

“You played with Photoshop on the plane? That guy you met must’a been real boring Stevie,” Bucky answered.

Steve looked up at his best friend, borderline insulted. “I didn’t photoshop that! I met him on the plane. He’s the guy… he asked me out.”

“Seriously?!” Nat all but yelled out.

“No way!” Bucky countered at the same time as Nat. “Why would Tony freaking Stark ask you out?! ‘Flying Steve Rogers’ is like the last person I’d ever ask out on a date.”

“Again, feeling the love there, Buck; and can you please not scream that particular fact so loudly? Thanks,” Steve sank down in his chair, feeling defeated. Thankfully, May arrived with their plates, as if on cue. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both boys acting like sulking toddlers, before Natasha finally spoke up.

“OK, now that you’ll both hopefully be a little less hangry, Steve, tell us what happened. Bucky does have a point: you aren’t exactly the most… approachable person when you fly.”

“Weirdly enough, I think that worked in my favour,” Steve finally smiled again as he told his friends about the flight: how Tony had actually managed to help keep his anxiety mostly under control, their conversation, how he may have accidentally told Tony he was on his Freebie 5 laminated list…

“Well that’s why!” Bucky cut in. “He knows you want to sleep with him, that’s why he asked you out.”

“Bucky, I’m sure that is not the only reason!” Nat scowled at him and threw a grape his way (which of course, he just caught in his mouth, the jerk). “Steve is a great catch, and it does sound like they had a nice time even before that came up.”

“Thanks Nat,” Steve smiled at her. “Not gonna lie, I do question why the heck he’d ask me out. I mean, I’m not even on the same playing field as some of the people he’s been seen with before.”

“No, you are not going to do that. Get Bucky out of your head right now, Steve. He asked you out, so clearly he sees something in you. And, if it goes horribly wrong after tonight, then it’ll make for a great story later, but maybe it goes incredibly right, and who knows what happens then. Come on, Steve. Enjoy this! You deserve this so much.”

He put his arm around Nat and pulled her close so he could kiss the top of her head. “This is why you’re about to dethrone Bucky as my best friend.”

“Seriously, you’re going to play the best friend card? Are we in grade 3?” Bucky asked around a mouthful of bacon.

“At least she’s happy for me! I knew this would be a hard sell, but I wasn’t exactly expecting your reaction. Trust me, I never thought he’d text me for real, but he did. I think he might actually like me.”

“You have his phone number?”

“Well yeah, that’s kind of how people communicate, Buck.”

“Did he see your phone? Cause he might fall out of lust when he sees that relic,” Nat teased him.

“Funny you should say that, I told him how much you hate my phone. He made a joke about how it was from the stone age. That’s how I got his number, we took that pic on his phone, and he sent it to me after our flight. Anyways, he’s supposed to text me sometime today with where we’re going tonight for dinner.”

“I’m sorry if I came out harsh, I am happy for you Stevie. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up either. You gotta admit, Stark does have a bit of a reputation when it comes to dating,” Bucky said.

“I know. And like I said I never expected him to actually want to go out with me, but he really does see-“ Steve was cut off by his phone ringing just then. “Gimme a sec.” He said before answering.

“Hello? … Oh hey! Didn’t think you’d call. … Oh, shit, sorry! I’m out for breakfast with some friends. … Yup, those same ones. … _(he laughed)_ Oh no, Bucky was convinced I’d photoshopped the picture. Told you they wouldn’t believe me. … Mm-hmm, that sounds great. I’ll see you there. … ‘kay, bye Tony.”

Steve just looked at his friends who were both staring at him with excited expressions, barely containing their squeals of excitement (yes, even Bucky Barnes squealed a bit when his best friend had a date with a celebrity).

“Guys, how is this my life right now? I have a real date with Tony Stark. I feel like I’m in an alternate universe or something.”

* * *

Steve arrived 15 minutes early for their date. He had never heard of the Italian restaurant Tony suggested – a small hole-in-the-wall type place that you’d never give a second thought to if you were just walking by – and he was worried he’d get lost getting there. Plus, his nerves got the best of him.

Nat had come back to his place after breakfast and tried to help him pick an outfit, and keep him sane. He’d napped for a couple of hours while she binged some sitcom or another on Netflix and having her there helped calm him. They’d found the place Tony suggested online, and decided it was casual enough that he didn’t need to go overboard on his outfit – White polo, some nice navy-plaid pants and his go-to bomber jacket: comfortable yet stylish, Nat had declared.

He knew it wouldn’t take long before he got in his head, and sure enough, the moment he left his place, his brain started working its magic – funny how brains worked sometimes. He tried to remind himself of Nat’s words – clearly he saw something in you worth asking you out for, just relax and enjoy yourself. They’d had such easy conversations the day before, surely he’d manage to get through a few hours just fine, no?

Tony arrived right on time, and Steve couldn’t help the _Wow_ that escaped his mouth. He was dressed in fitted dark wash denim, a navy button up shirt, and a light grey blazer. He wore a tie that looked like he’d recently loosened up just enough so it didn’t look so formal, but not too much that it was too casual. For a lack of a better explanation, he just took Steve’s breath away as he walked towards him, the picture of confidence, biting his lower lip as his eyes roamed up and down Steve’s length.

“There’s that blush from yesterday. How’s it going, handsome?” Tony said as he got to Steve.

“Good evening, Tony. I’m doing pretty good. You look so great,” Steve managed to say without letting his voice falter. Why was this so much harder suddenly?

“I was about to say the same to you. You didn’t have to wait outside, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Just needed some fresh air.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Ready to go in?”

Steve just nodded, and they turned towards the restaurant. It was small and quaint, but a bit larger than it had looked from street level. Tony didn’t have to say a word when they got in, he just smiled at the hostess and she waved him in. He led the way to a table in the back of the restaurant, as if he’d done it a hundred times before. When they reached the table, he took off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair and he rolled up his shirt sleeves a bit. He truly looked nothing like the man Steve had seen in countless Stark Industries launch events or gala pictures over the year. He seemed so happy and relaxed. Steve took the empty chair next to him after removing his own jacket. They both smiled at each other, a hint of nerves on both sides – maybe more than a hint from Steve – and just as Tony was about to say something, their server arrived.

“Good evening, Mr. Stark. Shall I get your usual?”, the young server asked, smiling at both men.

“Hi Jen. Actually, I’m not sure,” Tony turned to Steve. “Do you have a preference? Wine, beer, no alcohol… I’m easy.”

“I’m not picky, and yes please on alcohol.”

Tony smiled as he turned back to Jen and confirmed that yes, they’d have a bottle of his usual red wine.

“So, I’m guessing you’re a regular here if they know your order that well?” Steve asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

“Actually, I usually come here alone. Every now and then I bring my Assistant, Pepper, but I’ve never actually brought anyone here for a date before,” Tony answered, looking like he knew exactly what Steve had on his mind.

“Oh,” was all he could answer back, the anxious ball in his stomach turning all warm and fuzzy at the realization. He took a quick sip from his glass of water before he continued, not taking his eyes off the glass. “Look, Tony, I’m not gonna lie, for some reason, I am a million times more nervous than I was yesterday. I don’t know if it’s because there’s a ‘date’ label attached to this or what, but every time I look over at you, my brain feels like it’s turned to goo and I can’t string a proper sentence together without having to think of every word. I swear, I’m not usually this much of a mess.” Steve finally gazed at him, his blue eyes looking unsure as he’d finished talking.

“Is it because of me, or…”

“At this point, it’s probably 70-30 between my lack of dating experience and you being, well, _you_.”

“I thought we’d established that I was indeed me when we met yesterday?” Tony smirked at Steve, getting the blond to laugh.

Their wine arrived, with their server giving them more time before she took their food orders.

“Well, thanks for the heads up to expect some discombobulated sentences from you, Steve. If it helps, we can remove the labels, and just pick up where we left off yesterday like nothing happened – we’re just in a nicer, less panic inducing setting, with better food, and no time limits. Sound good?” Tony held his glass towards Steve, his soft voice making the blond melt in his spot.

“That sounds great, yeah,” Steve clinked his glass to Tony’s and felt a weight lift off his shoulder.

They took some time to decide on what to order, Tony passionately defending his favourite dishes on the menu, which turned out to be every single one of them.

“How is that supposed to help me choose exactly?” Steve asked, amused and exasperated.

“I admit, that wasn’t exactly helpful. But, you can’t go wrong with anything on the menu was my point. We can always just order one of everything?” Tony offered, looking absolutely serious.

“No, that is a ridiculous idea! I’ll just go for the Carbonara, you sold it really well.”

“Fine, but we are getting a few appetizers before. And, maybe it means we have to come back so you can try the other dishes…” Tony gave the blond a hopeful smile.

“Let’s wait and see how horribly I embarrass myself first before you ask that,” Steve returned the smile.

“Alright, then. Tell me how you got into graphic design,” Tony asked once they’d ordered.

“I always loved drawing, growing up. I drove my teachers mental cause all my tests and quizzes had doodles on them. That’s how I’d calm my nerves, and it somehow helped me focus more, as weird as that might sound. In high school, I started making up stories and drawing little cartoons with all kinds of superheroes… It was always just for fun until we had to decide what we wanted to be when we grew up. I had a great guidance counsellor though, she knew how good I was and mostly how much I loved art class, and she found a great program for me and I managed to get in on a full scholarship, and didn’t have to move away, which I was happy about.

“Our first year, we got to try all these different mediums to create art and designs. It was one of the first times I really got to use a computer to create anything – our high school didn’t have the best computer lab back then, so I didn’t get to do much of it – and it turned out I was actually pretty good at it. I met with some of the folks at the school paper and offered to help them out with some work there, and that’s when I knew I’d found what I loved to work on! I freelanced for a while, taking anything to build up my portfolio. A friend knew someone that happened to be working for Wired and knew they were looking for a junior designer, and the rest is history, I guess. I still love drawing and painting, I do it for fun in my spare time – not that there’s much of that – but whenever I can.”

“It’s obvious how much you love it. People don’t usually talk so passionately about their work.”

“It was something I promised my ma a long time ago, actually,” Steve took a slow sip of wine, swirling the liquid in his glass when he put it back on the table while he continued. “My father left when I was really little. I don’t remember him much, to be honest. It was always just me and her growing up, and she worked so hard to make sure we were ok. She was a nurse, a damn good one too, but you could tell even if she cared about every single patient she saw, it was just a job, you know? And she always made me promise that I’d find something that I loved to do. One that made me want to wake up in the morning and get out of bed. Not just something that paid the bills, but something I truly enjoyed so that I’d always be happy, even on the bad days, I’d know it would pass and I’d still love this job once things settled.”

“She sounds like a very wise woman. Is she why you mentioned you didn’t want to move away from New York?”

“Yeah. She hated that decision, but I couldn’t leave her here alone. And it would have been really expensive anyways. She got sick right around the time we had to start sending in college applications, which really cemented that decision. I’m happy I was around though, we got to spend more time together, and I could help around the house, make sure she had less to worry about so she could focus on getting better. We found out it was cancer, and that just… sucked. I felt so helpless. But she did get better, and we thought she’d beat it for good, and then a couple years ago it came back, way worse this time, and within months we knew she wasn’t going to be able to fight this one. She passed away almost a year ago now.”

Tony reached out and put his hand over Steve’s on the table and squeezed gently. His thumb rubbed softly against the back of Steve’s hand as he spoke. “It sounds to me like you made her incredibly proud. She really sounds like she was an amazing woman, and based on my limited time with you, I can tell she raised one heck of a great guy.”

“Thanks,” Steve looked up, blue eyes slightly wet. “I don’t get to talk about her often like this, so it brings up lots of emotions still, sorry about that,” he’d continued quietly.

“No need to apologize, I get it. It’s been years, decades really, since my parents died, and some days I miss my mom just as much. Time does help, as trite as that expression is, but some days are harder than others. I think that’s normal regardless of how long it’s been.”

Steve flipped the hand Tony was still holding and gave it a squeeze, letting it go only when their food started arriving.

“Did I really order that many appetizers?” Tony asked, a shocked look on his face. “We might need a bigger table.”

“And you wanted to order one of everything!” Steve reminded him, grabbing a piece of bruschetta. “I am happy you got these though, they’re delicious,” he announced after taking a bite.

“If you think that’s good, wait until you try these balls,” Tony said as he grabbed one of the arancini balls and set it on his plate.

Before Steve could even realize it, the words were out of his mouth, “_’Wait until you try these balls’_, name of your sex tape”, a natural reply from spending too much time with his group of friends. He froze and closed his eyes. “Shit! Please forget that happened.”

“_’Shit, please forget that happened’_, title of YOUR sex tape,” Tony replied just as quickly. Steve just stared at him, trying to decide if he was trying to be cute or… “My best friend and I have had a date to watch every episode of Brooklyn 9-9 since it came out. He’s out of town, and military, so more often than not we watch it while we chat on the phone, or if he’s out of the country for a bit, we hold out and binge watch it the next time he’s over,” Tony smiled when he saw Steve visibly relax. “I don’t think anyone actually named my sex tape, come to think of it.”

“Do you really have one of those? I thought it was just a rumour,” Steve asked before taking a bite out of the remaining arancini ball, and moaning in delight at the taste, which made Tony laugh.

“Never went looking for it then, eh?” Tony quirked an eyebrow up playfully. “But seriously, yes, some people have recorded us… that… without my knowledge, and then tried to sell it to tabloids. To my knowledge, my legal team has contained them all. It’s crazy what people will do for money, the lengths they’d go to, and how they just don’t care who they hurt. I was no boy scout growing up, that has been well documented, but I never meant to hurt anyone. It was pretty harsh the first time it happened. Sucked to know people would stoop so low.”

“I’m sorry people treated you that way. You’re such a great guy, I don’t know why people would want to do that to you.”

Tony took a sip of wine, Steve noticing the confidence slipping a bit, his eyes looking a bit sad as he continued. “I tend to be more a ‘means to an end’ for lots of people. In this case, an easy way to make a quick buck. Not everyone is like you, y’a know. Most people don’t really see past my wallet, or past whatever they need from me. Even people I considered my family have done it. Makes it really hard to trust people, that’s for sure.”

“I remember reading about what happened with Stane. I can’t imagine having anyone close to me do that,” Steve remembered the story well, it made the rounds of his office when it broke. A reporter had uncovered documents proving Stark Industries was selling weapons to a notorious terrorist cell in the middle east. Of course, the news had dropped during a press conference Tony was giving, and he’d had no idea what the reporter was talking about. Within a week, Tony had announced he was shutting down the weapons division, and it took another 6 months of investigating before it was revealed that Obadiah Stane was behind it all, the man Tony’s father had called his right-hand, the man who’d basically raised Tony after his parents died. Rumours had swirled that Stane might even be to blame for the death of the Starks, but that was all speculation.

“It was a shock for sure finding out Obie had betrayed our family like that, but in a way, it was the extra push I needed to shut down the weapons division. Between you and I, I’d wanted to do that for a few years, but I was so scared. I had ideas, but we only had a few other items to fall back on in the short term. It was the right decision, and I don’t regret it, but I don’t know if it would have been as easy to go through with it without that as the catalyst for the decision.”

Their main dishes arrived shortly after, and Tony grinned when he told Steve “Now, not to affect any decisions you may make, but they have the BEST desserts here too. You’ve been warned. I won’t find it weird if you choose not to eat your whole dinner just so you can have dessert. I’ve had to take home doggie bags plenty of times.”

“I wish you would have told me this before we ate our weight in apps, we could have just skipped the main courses and gone straight to dessert,” Steve replied playfully.

“Hmm, not such a boy scout yourself, are you?” Tony replied, definitely flirting now.

“I see nothing wrong with dessert anytime of the day. Cake for breakfast? Sign me up,” Steve answered sweetly, trying to keep is cool, but knowing he was definitely not as smooth at the flirting game as Tony was.

They continued talking as they ate, touching on everything from some of the new green tech Stark Industries was hoping to release in the next few months, to more about their favourite television shows and movies, to their friends. Just like the night before, the conversation was easy – it flowed without awkward pauses or feeling like either of them had to hold back from each other. Steve loved hearing how passionate Tony was about some of the new ways he was hoping to help solve climate change with his company, and how he absolutely adored his friends, not to mention the bots he’d created during his time at MIT, which he still had and talked about with so much love, it melted Steve’s heart. And if Tony loved to talk, he was equally good at listening, and asking questions. Steve adored how his eyes just sprung to life as he started to piece together different parts of what Steve was explaining, asking question after question to understand it more. He never thought anyone would care so much about his goal to one day qualify for the Boston Marathon, but here Tony was, trying to figure out what he needed to do to get his time down to qualify. He’d also given him space to talk when he needed it, like he’d done earlier when Steve was talking about his ma.

Before they knew it, their plates had been cleared, and they’d ordered dessert.

“I can’t believe the evening is almost over,” Steve said quietly. He looked at Tony, smiled and tentatively reached for his hand, settling for awkwardly wrapping a few of his fingers with the brunette’s, the nerves having kicked in again, before he continued talking. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I don’t go on dates often. And, in case the last 24 hours haven’t been obvious enough, I’m super awkward when I start overthinking what I’m doing, or what’s happening around me. Case in point, I can’t even grab your hand like a normal human. I had the best time tonight, Tony. Thank you for that.”

Tony shifted his hand closer to Steve’s on the table, interlacing all their fingers together now. “I think it’s freaking adorable how awkward you are, and I love that you don’t seem intimidated by who I am. I adore that you’re just yourself around me, it’s insanely charming. And, you are so welcome Steve. I’m really happy you agreed to go out with me.” Tony lifted their joined hands up to his lips, never breaking eye contact with Steve, and gently brushed his lips to the back of Steve’s hand, sending shockwaves up the blond’s arm. They ate their desserts a bit more quietly, except for comments on just how delicious the cannoli were.

When they’d left the restaurant, Steve took out his phone to order himself a ride, when Tony reached for his free hand, “I can give you a ride home if you’d like?”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m over in Brooklyn, it’ll take a bit to get there.”

“It’s really ok,” Tony grinned, and bit his lip before admitting, “You’re not the only one who doesn’t want tonight to end.”

Steve’s stomach swooped as if he was on a rollercoaster, and he couldn’t contain the smile that came with Tony’s admission. “Ok,” he finally said.

Tony kept their hands joined as he walked Steve to his car, chit chatting idly about the weather. They reached the black Audi sedan much too quickly for either of their liking, Tony opening the passenger door for Steve with that sweet smile the blond had been graced with the day before. That rollercoaster feeling came right back, and he could barely let out a _‘Thank you’_ in response. He closed his eyes for just a second, willing himself to relax a bit as he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again just as Tony got in the driver’s seat. He quickly gave him his address, which automatically got fed into the navigation system – which Steve was pretty sure wasn’t standard issue on this model – and they set off towards their destination. The ride was comfortably quiet, a few comments about Tony’s car collection coming up, Steve admitting he would probably have died if the R8 Spyder was their ride.

For the most part though, Steve was trying to decide how he wanted to end the night. He hadn’t given it too much thought up to now, but it did seem the cards were in his hands, and he had the opportunity to invite Tony in for a coffee. And did he ever want to ask him to. He didn’t care if all they did was talk, it wasn’t even about that, he just absolutely didn’t want to be away from this man for any length of time longer than was absolutely necessary if he could help it. There really was something fascinating about Tony, and he just wanted to keep learning more about him; the real him, not just what the media reported. He’d gotten a glimpse of that man in the last 24 hours and he just couldn’t get enough.

He’d made up his mind just as they were pulling onto his street. Tony brought the car to a stop, and without saying a word, turned the ignition off, got out and all but ran around to open Steve’s door for him, making the blond blush again at the sweet gesture.

“Now, don’t go spreading rumours of what a gentleman I am,” Tony started seriously as Steve got out of the car, a playful gleam in his eyes. “I do have a reputation to uphold and all that jazz. But I did have an amazing evening, and it’s only fair that I at least walk you to your door.” He held his hand out, and Steve slid in his hand without hesitating, relishing the contact. They both smiled at each other and turned towards the stairs.

Steve was about to ask Tony if he wanted to come in for a bit, when he stopped half-way up the stairs. Tony followed his gaze towards the window – Steve’s living room. The blond let his head fall backwards, looking at the sky as he muttered _fucking assholes_. Tony just looked at him, one eyebrow raised, waiting for Steve to explain.

“I, um, I was going to ask you to come in, for coffee,” Steve explained slowly, resuming the short walk they had left to his door. “But it looks like two gremlins made their way to my place, probably raiding all my snacks again.” Steve looked down at their joined hand, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over Tony’s knuckles before continuing. “You are still welcome to come in, but I would highly advise against it, as much as it pains me to send you off.” He looked up from their hands, into those beautiful brown eyes he couldn’t get enough of. “I know I’ve said it, but I really didn’t want tonight to end, not any time soon. I really had a fantastic time, Tony. You’re an amazing man. I can’t believe you wanted to go out for dinner with me. I might just be the luckiest guy in the world right now.”

“You might very well be the sweetest, too,” Tony replied, that sweet smile showing just a hit of embarrassment at Steve’s words. He took a small step forward, closing the distance between them just a bit. His eyes left Steve’s for a second, going down to his lips, and then back up to meet the beautiful blue eyes in front of him. No words needed to be spoken, the small gesture and subsequent look asking Steve everything he needed to know. He leaned down just a bit as a response, as Tony’s freehand came up and gently cupped his cheek. He instinctively leaned into the touch, eyes closing, the warm hand feeling like it was just meant to be there, the touch sending a ball of fire exploding through Steve’s core. Tony closed the distance completely, bringing his lips to Steve’s. Gentle and tentative at first but gaining in intensity as Steve let himself melt into Tony’s touch and lips. He let his own free hand go to Tony’s hip, then make it’s way up his back, and towards his neck, pulling him in more, as if that were even possible at this point, deepening their kiss, making Tony moan just a bit. They had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but at some point, perfectly in sync, they both pulled apart just enough to catch their breath, foreheads pressing together. Steve’s hands were playing with the short hairs at the back of the brunette’s head, while Tony’s had somehow made their way onto Steve’s chest.

“I know I haven’t met them, but I kinda hate your friends right now,” Tony finally said, his voice low, without a hint of ill-will, but definitely a bit of regret and longing in it.

“You aren’t alone,” Steve replied, internally cursing them both. “Keys will be revoked; you better believe it.”

The brunette chuckled before taking a deep breath. “I better go,” Tony didn’t make a single move to get out of Steve’s arms though.

“Mm-hmm… I should go in before they figure out we’re out here.”

Tony gave him one last kiss, both men trying so hard not to let it go on too long, get too passionate again, even though that’s all either of them wanted in that moment. “Bye, Steve.”

“Bye,” the blond let out, barely a whisper, as Tony started down the stairs. He didn’t even take out his keys, knowing the door wouldn’t be locked. Just as Tony reached his car, he heard a slightly muffled voice call out very loudly behind the closed door _‘I hate the both of you so fucking much right now!’_, and he laughed as he got into his car.

* * *

Steve looked at the clock: it was 10 a.m. Who in the hell was knocking at his door, at 10 on a Sunday morning? Normally, this would be a perfectly acceptable time – reasonable at the very least – but of course, after two weeks on Pacific time, and two very late nights, he was hoping to catch up on some sleep before he had to be at work tomorrow, like a normal, functioning adult.

Bucky and Natasha had insisted on a full play-by-play of his evening, after he’d given them the silent treatment for a solid 15 minutes for suggesting he was being completely irrational when he’d indicated they could have come over the next morning, like normal friends did. They’d talked until 2am after that, at which point they’d decided to stay the night.

Steve threw on a shirt as he ran down the stairs when he realized the knocking was not stopping. Somehow, Bucky hadn’t moved an inch on the couch, completely oblivious to the sounds around him.

“Can I help you?” Steve answered, visibly confused when he saw the man in front of him, holding what looked like a paper takeout bag.

“Hey man! I have a note on this saying ‘Tell the guy who answers, you know he didn’t order this, but it’s definitely for him. No, it’s not a mistake.’ So, here you go! Enjoy,” the guy handed Steve the bag, and turned around and started down the stairs.

Steve yelled out a _‘Thanks’_ after him, still completely confused by the event that just unfolded as he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. He set the bag down on the counter, read the note attached to the bag which indeed said exactly what Steve had been told. He opened it, and saw a second note, handwritten this time. He pulled it out, along with a small white box, and a smile quickly spread on his still tired face as he read it and reached for a fork in the nearby drawer.

_Steve,_

_Thanks again for the last night. You have no idea how much fun I had. Wish the night didn't end so early._

_Sorry I left so quick, I knew if I didn’t, we might have had to kick your friends out, and we all know unhappy gremlins are never a good thing. Sorry I said I hated them BTW. I’m sure they are lovely!_

_Hopefully you’re free to come try more food at Di Rienzo’s with me soon, until then, thought this might make you smile. Tiramisu is basically cake, and it has coffee in it, so I’d say it’s the best breakfast cake option available..._

_Can’t wait to see you again,_

_Tony_   
_ xo_


End file.
